thekorrafanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
TheKorraFanatic Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2019
21:29-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:29-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:29-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:29-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:29-39 do like most peeps and just use your username completely 21:29-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:29-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:29-59 mines messengerdeception.fandom.com from when I was still going by that name 21:30-03 never felt the need to rename it 21:30-19 I NEVER made a MartyMcBean Wiki. 21:30-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:30-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:30-49 wasnt that the wiki that got closed when you first joined? 21:31-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:31-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-12 JFL @ chat 21:31-12 No. 21:31-30 what wiki was it? 21:31-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:31-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-39 I made a wiki called living-with-siblings.wikia.com or something. 21:31-44 Chat looks gay. 21:31-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:31-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-54 why was it closed? 21:31-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-57 No content. 21:32-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:32-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:32-08 Ah 21:32-22 Can’t even see the IsTyping. Well, it blends in well. 21:32-29 Did you add the coloring to your personal chat.css, South Ferry! 21:32-37 Working on it, Quinton1721. 21:32-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:33-05 I am heading out. 21:33-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:33-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-27 (bye) 21:33-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:34-04 Hmm 21:34-53 If I knew how to do that, I could do it myself. 21:34-53 w:c:five-nights-at-freddys-fanon:MediaWiki:Chat.css 21:34-53 NOW it’s almost TDL. 21:35-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:35-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:35-14 Damn it all to hell! 21:35-27 I will just try my best! 21:35-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:36-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:36-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:36-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:36-28 REFRESH. 21:36-28 It is almos TDL. 21:36-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-03 Oh great. Hot anime girls. 21:37-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:37-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:37-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:37-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:37-39 At last, 21:37-42 my background was applied. 21:37-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:37-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:38-05 We JUST need to get the railing the RIGHT shade of red. 21:38-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:38-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:38-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:38-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:38-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:38-59 I am sorry, 21:39-04 but the back is literally Maroon. 21:39-06 wrong gray wrong red 21:39-06 No hex, no nothing. 21:39-12 Then change it! 21:39-23 The GRAY is identical. 21:39-41 I ain 21:39-43 t know how to change it. 21:39-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:39-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:41-01 I ain't know how to feel over this background. 21:41-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:41-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:41-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:41-54 Korra try #e32b0a 21:42-16 Kk. 21:43-00 its the exact shade on TDL from my comparison 21:43-25 Sunset orange? 21:43-28 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:43-30 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:43-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:44-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:44-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:44-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:44-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:44-26 Maroon! 21:44-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:44-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:45-01 it aint Maroon 21:45-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:45-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:45-18 https://www.color-hex.com/color/e3200a 21:45-27 SO, this is TDL now. 21:45-40 Maroon wasnt used for the border ! 21:46-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:48-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:49-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~